coifandomcom-20200213-history
Catlandia Purretzdential Elections
The first democatic elections were held in the Repurrblic of Catlandia in December 2016. Purretzel, of @purretzident_purretzel, was elected Purretzident by the catizens of Catlandia on December 28, 2016. On January 3rd, 2017, Purretzel was inpawgurated as the first ever, Purretzident of Catlandia. The elections started on December 14, 2016. There were 14 candidates. In the primaries candidates introduced their slogan, their picture and answered some tough question such as: How to get a human for every cat, what to do about the red dot and are dogs friends or foes. Only four candidates with the most votes advanced to the semi-finals. The Semi-finals had the form of a 24-hour voting marathon. The candidates introduced their slogan, their poster and their platform. Franklin introduced his original Rap Song in derp speak. When the voting ended there was a tie for the second place between Herr Cashy Bear and Franklin. There was a recount and Franklin won by two votes. Purretzel and Franklin went on to the finals. There they presented their adjusted platforms, their poster and their slogan. It was a fierce 24-hour voting marathon. Promotion was unending day and night work and in the end Purretzel won. High dare. Eye yam run inn on the Purrodox Platform. Eye B leave on nest tea & dip low Ma sea can & shud co X cyst. Eye yam hear, dare, & every wear, cents Eye yam a thyme-warped spays catdet. Eye yam a luv war E err. R ewe stressed oar derpressed? Joyn mee, Verp Nox, & mi Cab Net inn Derp Spays two git a knew purrspective on Earth . Us katz R hear two lead bi X Sam pull & show hour Hugh mens how two live bet err, how two luv moor, & how two Derp On Regardless! "Derp It" Anne them by ���� Mr Derpurrez Derp It / Wen de go win git ruff / Eye say Derp It / Wen de werld act sew tuff / Jest derpin Derp It / Till ewe strut tin yer stuff! / Derp It / Wen yer life tern two dust / Eye say Derp It / Wen yer boom it go bust / Jest derpin Derp It / Cos In Derp Whee Trust! / Derp It / Wen ewe run outta thyme / Eye say Derp It / Wen ewe run out of rhymes / Jest derpin Derp It / Make up yer own lines! Pawlitical Pawty: The Loafertarians Slogan: No Pawdy Loafed Behind! We Need a Pawlitical Revfurlution, as my buddy Purrnie Sandpurrs says! As a Loafertarian, I want to ensure the right to practice your loaf anyway you deem fit, in any way pawsible, and to never be moved without purrmission. These are issues fur everyday loafing cats!I am going to make it my mission to make Catlandia a place fur all cats to be accepted. As your Purretzident, I will use my account and make a weekly promotion for rescues that feature special needs kittehs. Bring me your hurt, your blind, and your poor. I will help!I will make sure that there is #nopawdyloafedbehind My purretzidential term will be used to make sure that we reach out to any kittehs who may be struggling, to help fundraise for good causes, and to provide loaf and kisses to needy kittehs and their hoomans.In the first ten days of my purretzidency, I will sponsor and promote a contest that will give a special needs kitteh much needed help, in the form of food, wishlist items, or vet bills.It would be my pleasure to serve the Catmmunity of Instagram in a way that makes life better for even just one special kitteh because we are all special in our own way and deserve loaves and loaves of love.Purretzel Fur Purretzident!!! Category:Catlandia Category:Repurrblic_of_catlandia Category:Elections Category:Little Franklin Category:Purretzel Category:Purretzident